the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Champions of Tink-a-Topolis
is the fourth season of Champions. EVERYTHING ON THIS PAGE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE Hosts Overview Villages Reference Races *'Goblin:' Any module that cost 30 Gears or more, cost 5 Gears less. Has access to the Waste-Not Bin module. *'Ratling:' If a Ratling syndicate participate in an attack where half or more of the Followers die, the attacked syndicate’s lowest level Champion dies as well. Has access to the Fel-Infused Circuit module. *'Komolac:' Newly trained Champions start at level 2. Has access to the Heavy Woven Leash module. Professions The following professions are available by default. *'Soldier:' Bonus applied when attacking or defending. Level is the combat strength. *'Miner:' Bonus applied when gathering materials. Level is minimum amount of Materials gathered (up to +100, ie. level 2 gain between 20-120 Materials). *'Merchant:' Bonus applied when trading. Level is amount of Gold gained. *'Tinker:' Bonus applied when tinkering. Level is amount of Gears gained. *'Diplomat:' Bonus applied when improving relations. Level is amount of Reputation gained. *'Recruiter:' Bonus when recruiting champions or followers. Level is amount of Followers gained when recruiting followers, or amount of Food saved when recruiting champions (down to 8). *'Stable Master:' Bonus applied when training companions. Every two levels are equal to 1 Food saved. Down to 3. *'Engineer:' Bonus applied when constructing buildings. Each level is equal to 20 less Materials needed, down to 50. *'Fisherman:' Bonus applied when fishing. Level is minimum amount of fish caught (plus six. ie. level 4 gain 4-10 food). *'Hunter:' Bonus applied when hunting. Level is chance to kill a large beast, providing more food. Each level is equal to a 10% chance. Level also determines food gained from large beasts (large beasts give Food equal to the hunter’s level+1). *'Rogue:' Bonus applied when assasinating. Every 2 levels are equal to 5% (up to 50%). *'Saboteur:' Bonus applied when sabotaging. Every 2 levels are equal to 5% chance to succeed (up to 100%). The following professions are exclusive to friends of a certain faction. *'Mage:' Bonus apllied when attacking or defending. For every 4 levels, all other attacking or defending friendly Champions gain +1 combat strength (ie. a level 12 Mage give other Champions +3 combat strength). *'Shaman:' Special action: Gain an amount of Materials equal to the Shaman’s level (times ten), as well as Food and Gold equal to half the Shaman’s level, rounded down. (ie. a level 6 Shaman will give 60 Materials, 3 Food and 3 Gold). *'Angler:' Bonus applied when fishing. Level is equal to amount of Food and Gold gained. *'Brawler:' Bonus applied when attacking. Level is equal to double the Brawler’s combat strength. If any Followers are killed, level is also equal to double the amount of Reputation the attacked syndicate loses with all factions. The following professions must be unlocked somehow. The following professions are exclusive to Special Champions. Companions All companion bonuses stack. The following companions are available by default. *'Wolf:' +1 Food when hunting. *'Eagle:' +2 Food when fishing. *'Giant Worm:' +20 Materials when mining. *'Scarab:' +1 Gold during all actions. *'Scorpion:' +1 combat strength when attacking or defending. The following companions must be obtained in other ways. Buildings The following buildings are available by default. The following buildings must be unlocked somehow. Modules Machines can contain at most 3 modules of each type. Machines consists of one main module (A, B or C) as well as any number of other modules. The number of modules will determine the total output. For example: A machine with a Module A (Companion), and two Module D (Food when hunting) - for 3 modules total - will give a Companion that gives +6 Food when hunting (+3 for each copy of Module D). Modules can be put together in any way to create unique bonuses like this. Replaxe x with the number of modules in the machine. Market The following things are always available at the Market. Factions ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} ||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |} Logistics Character Identities Category:Seasons Category:Champions